


you've got the best of me

by peacheda



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5sos AU, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, and buy a cat together, cashton being stupid, luke calls michael princess, luke's manly single tear, michael cries a lot, older Luke, talks about the importance of adopting an older cat, the cat's name is kanye, they're both in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacheda/pseuds/peacheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically muke adopt a three legged cat that they name kanye and then they "lose" him aka cashton are shits & that's about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got the best of me

**Author's Note:**

> yo comin atcha boy with a shitty muke one shot that was written from 10pm and was just finished at 12AM bc i can't sleep and im bored lmao whoops
> 
>  
> 
> title from greenlight bc fucking jam as fuck
> 
>  
> 
> {ps if your one of those people looking for a continuation of my soulmate au its going to happen (;}

Growing up, Michael had always wanted a cat. His mother, however, was deathly afraid of the furry creatures; regularly calling them by the title _Satan's Pet_. That never stopped him from craving a feline companion, regularly volunteering to take care of cats of all ages at a local adoption center.

The boss loved him, enjoyed seeing the pure _enthusiasm_ that washed over the blue haired boy's face whenever he caught sight of his favorite friends. Michael has given each of his 'kids', as he called them, a name.

The kittens had all been named after Pokémon.

The 'teenage' cats had been named after famous band members - _Billie Joe was his favorite cat._

The older cats had all been given human names; Dave, Phil, Oprah, etc. 

Michael had waited twenty years of his life to finally own his own cat - had to wait until his sophomore year of college so that he was out of those Godforsaken dorms. But, _finally_ he had his own apartment: it was just a small two bedroom he shared with his boyfriend Luke, who was a year above, but it worked.

Luke didn't even need the five page essay Michael had planned to write about _why_ they needed their own cat so much, the blond agreeing as soon as Michael had said the words.

_Lukey, I think we should get a cat -!_

So, they did.

It was a Saturday afternoon, both of the boys had gotten the day off to look at a local shelter for a cat. Having experience at shelters, Michael had told Luke that he wanted an older cat - one that was considered ' _damaged_ '. 

_Because, Luke! Everybody always goes for the kittens and the older ones are always left there for ages! We have to rescue one of them, please!_

Luke was a sucker for everything Michael did, and grudgingly agreed go move passed the mewling _fucking adorable_ kittens to the much older felines. Luke had to admit, the bright smile on Michael's face as he cooed over the cats had him fucking _whipped._ Suddenly, Michael was gasping and scrambling towards a small cat house, yelling excitedly to Luke.

_Look at him, Pookie! I want him! He's so soft and lovable and cute!_

Michael had already cuddled the purring cat go his chest, pressing soft kisses to its head and face as he whispered loving words to it. Luke had to admit, the blue eye'd kitty was _pretty_ fucking adorable. Luke's younger boyfriend turned to look at him, bottom lip jutted out as he gave Luke his best puppy dog eyes.

All Luke had to do was sigh and smile lovingly at the blue haired boy for him to know it was a yes. Michael giggled happily, hugging the content three-legged cat closer to his chest.

_I'm gonna name him Kanye!_

Michael had told Luke on the way back to the apartment, cat safely stored in his crate in the backseat. The latter just chuckled at his boyfriend's antics, a calloused hand reaching over to squeeze the younger's thigh softly.

_I'm glad you got an older cat. The old guy deserves a proper home, honestly._

Michael smiled at his boyfriend, happily humming in agreement as he turned around to stare at the beautiful Siamese cat that they'd purchased together. 

*

They'd only had Kanye for a month, and the two boys were already _extremely_ attached to him. They treated the cat like he was their child, feeding him chicken and fish instead of regular canned or dry food. They both made enough money, and their parents where the ones that actually paid the rent.

Kanye was a spoiled cat, and loved every single moment of it. He was Michael and Luke's 'special baby boy', and the partners wouldn't have it any other way.

*

Luke had been midway through his run, when he first felt his phone buzzing with a call. He thought nothing of it, until another call came directly after the first. He slowed to a stop, pulling the black iPhone 6 from the band around his upper bicep. Luke chuckled as he saw the called ID read " _princess_ ♡", and called the number back.

As soon as Michael had answered the phone, all Luke could hear was a mixture of heartbreaking sobs and muffled curses.

_Princess, what's going on?_

Luke had asked frantically, all the fatigue from his run draining away as he heard his boyfriend's cries get louder.

_It's K-Kanye! I got h-home and.. and he's gone! I searched everywhere!_

Luke felt a pang in his chest that was more directed to his hurting boyfriend rather than the cat, and quickly started heading back home. He spoke loving words to his boy, knowing that Michael loved that cat with all he had and that he was _devastated._

Luke quickly unlocked the door to their apartment, a _sobbing_ Michael immediately jumping into his arms for comfort. Luke had calmed down Michael by saying that Kanye was probably just asleep in some small corner that he had missed the first time, and not actually _gone_.

*

Kanye was gone.

They had searched the two bedroom apartment from top to bottom, practically tearing everything apart. Both boys were getting more anxious by the minute, until Luke was calling their best friends, Calum and Ashton, to help them search for Kanye.

Calum had sounded awfully suspicious over the phone, but Luke pushed it away to focus on more important matters - _like the fact that his cute baby boy was scared out of his mind._

The two boyfriends cuddled together on the couch, with Michael openly crying and Luke letting a _very fucking manly shut the fuck up_ single tear as he thought of where their kitty could possibly be.

*

Calum didn't realize just how fucked him and Ashton were until they entered their best friends' apartment. The place was a mess, everything bad been moved haphazardly in the search for the missing kitty. Which was currently located in Ashton's jacket. 

The two boys had planned it as a simple joke, take the happy kitty and watch Michael and Luke freak out a bit, and then return him.

What they didn't plan was for Michael nearly have a panic attack, and to walk in on him bawling his eyes out over his " _missing child_ ".

Michael was interrupted, however, when he heard a cat meow. _Kanye_ meow. From Ashton's jacket. The older boy quickly released the cat, before bolting behind a cowering Calum.

_You got punk'd?_

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDNT EVEN REAd thIS AFTER I WROTE IT AND IM AFRAID TO BC THIS WAS THE MIXTURE OF TOO MUCH PEPSI AND HALF WORKING SLEEPING PILLS LMAO
> 
> and i dont know why i posted it im sorry for wasting a part of your life


End file.
